Gnasty Gnorc's Staff
Gnasty Gnorc's Staff is an enchanted mace imbued with black magic and it is the signature weapon of the brutish Gnorc named Gnasty Gnorc. This item first appeared in Spyro the Dragon as well as later reappeared in Spyro Reignited Trilogy, and it is one of the many recurring objects in the Spyro the Dragon universe. It is also called "Gnasty Gnorc's Club", "Gnasty Gnorc's Mace", and "Gnasty Gnorc's Hammer". Appearance Thoughout the original Spyro the Dragon series including Spyro: A Hero's Tail, itis a tall brown mace with metallic spikes on it. In Spyro Reignited Trilogy, it is a metal hammer with metallic spikes on it and an enchanted emerald gemstone atop of it. Powers and Abilities Gnasty Gnorc's trusted Staff possesses tremendous magic to cast many spells including turning Dragons into crystal statues and transforming ordinary Gems into living Gnorc warriors. In spite of his somewhat burly appearance and usage of sorcery, Gnasty is but an outstanding runner as he can run long distances, perform both tight turns and fast maneuvers with ease as well as can also jump distances without slowing down, and he is capable of using his huge club as a close combat weapon and smash it on the ground to laid waste to his foes. If he hits it on the ground hard enough, boulders will fall down. In Spyro the Dragon, the staff can shoot magical energy blasts. But when his opponent gets too close, Gnasty just plummets them with his staff like a mere club. In Spyro: A Hero's Tail, his Staff becomes a lightning staff. It is later revealed that a fairy with lightning abilities had been imprisoned inside the staff, and forced to do Gnasty's dirty work. History ''Spyro the Dragon'' and Spyro Reignited Trilogy Since his banishment to the Gnorc Gnexus (now known as Gnasty's World), Gnasty Gnorc began learning the dark arts and crafted his own staff to harness and control such magic powers to remold the massive metallic island wasteland into his personal domain that is part-harbor part-factory. He used his newfound powers within his staff to turn gems into his own army of Gnorcs. When he hears the televised news of the Dragons referring to him as "simple", "no threat", and "ugly", Gnasty declared this was last straw as he cast an energy blast from his very own staff to turn every Dragon except Spyro into crystal statues. After freeing all the Dragons within the Dragon Kingdom from their crystal prisons, Spyro then journeyed into Gnasty's homeland and defeated him at his own secret lair there. Once Gnasty was defeated, he ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' The evil Dragon Elder known as red hired Gnasty Gnorc and his Gnorc legion to aid him in his plans, and that is when Gnasty puts his Staff to use once again. During this battle, Gnasty actually stood his ground without running away, and he took far more hits to defeat. Also, Gnasty's new armor made him immune to fire breath, meaning Spyro had to attack his exposed underpants. During this battle, Gnasty also used electricity as his primary attack, which he generated from the magic of a fairy named Amp trapped within his staff. Upon Gnasty's defeat, and Amp was freed before later rewarding Spyro with Electricity Breath. Gallery Gnasty Gnorc.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc Gnasty Gnorc the Gnorc.jpg|Gnorc as seen in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. as seen in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Category:Weapons Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Elementals